majipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Reed
Overview Reed Eklypse is known as one of the holders of strongest man on Majike, being the one before Captain Cecil Darkrige and after Shyne Nelari. History In 146 B.Y.Z, a man destined for great power was born. His name, was Reed. Reed was always a fierce fighter, and a very smart man. He was also quite a ladies man while in school, with girls always fawning over him. The first magic he chose was shadow, he didn't quite understand why he wanted it, but it just felt right for him. After he graduated, he decided to become a pirate, like most people in his family. He would then set sail for adventure, unaware of what fate had in store for him. After a couple years of plundering like most pirates do and getting his first bounty. Reed stumbled across a sad looking deserted island, most of the area consisting of darkened areas. He remembered something in school, that there was a certain form of magic that influenced the area around it, but he couldn't just quite remember what it was. He decided to set foot on the island to try to find the source of the shadows. In the center of the island, Reed found the source of it all, two large glowing pure black spheres. One of them was pulsating with a purple fire, while the other nearly blinded him from the brightness of it. He walked closer to them, trying to still remember what they were, when it hit him. They were Hexes, the purest forms of magic. Reed had to make a choice right then and there, either become a powerful pirate along the Majike seas or remain a quite pirate until the day he dies, which wouldn't happen anyways if he took them due to how they work. He then just stood there, thinking of what to do. He decided, after a couple minutes, to take them, and they phased right through him as he touched them. He felt a cold shiver run up his entire body as he started to grasp the powers he had taken. He wasn't quite sure what two Hexes he had taken, just that they were clearly of the shadow type. He decided to try casting some magic around the island, destroying some trees and rock formations and stuff like that. He quickly managed to realize that one of them was the Eclipse Hex, as a lot of the attacks were fairly blinding towards him and how it also used very bright light. 'Section II:' A couple years had passed since Reed obtained his Hexes, and he had finally learned that the other Hex he took was the Shadowflare Hex, said to be one of the strongest shadow type magics in the world. His bounty had grown ten times by then, being around 50,000,000 then(the U.I. determined bounty a little differently back then), and a lot of people feared his great might, even the strongest man in the world at that time, Shyne Nelari. But that story is for another section. This section is about a blade of incredible power, the bane of light, the Eternal Eclipse, and how Reed came into its possession. The sword itself is said to be infused with both of Reed's Hexes, making it the only sword with such power. According to my sources, Reed had the sword forged by the same smiths who forged the sharpest sword in the world, Excaliar. He infused it with his Hexes so that he could use it to create special sword based magic attacks. In one of his battles apparently, the sword's blade got chipped, and the parts that were chipped always seem to bleed with shadow energy. Reed himself has stated that the sword is basically the magic equivalent to Excaliar, where it does with magic, Excaliar does with strength. 'Section III' Late into Reed's life, and about 3000 years ago, Reed wanted to become the strongest man alive, and he knew he pretty much already was, but someone had already beaten him to the title, the Light Psycho, Shyne Nelari. Shyne was a man who had every single thing about him light. He had four light base magics, the speed and shine hypers, the fusion Divinity, the mutation Holy, and even the Light Hex itself. Shyne felt invincible compared to anyone else until Reed got in his way. The day Shyne and Reed met was quite a day to remember. Almost immediately after they met, Shyne declared a fight to Reed, to which he agreed to do. The battle was quite the huge one, it destroyed nearly three islands in the Arceon Sea, leaving them nothing but barren husks of their former selves. Most of the fight was lost to history, but it is said that the end result was that Reed killed Shyne using the strongest move he had created with the weapon. Reed was victorious in achieving the title of the strongest man in the world, and he would hold that title for nearly 150 years, until Captain Cecil Darkrige of the Bullseye Pirates, the only man with four Hexes, would usurp his title. 'Section IV' What happened to Reed after he became strongest man on Majike? Well, he continued to sail the world, always constantly trying to raise his bounty, where the government was always trying to keep track of it. Eventually they just gave up and froze it around 10 Centillion Pokima. Which is regarded today as the third highest bounty in the world. And his sword, well, eventually he lost it when a few government admirals were attempting to capture him, he did manage to escape, but he lost the Eternal Eclipse to the waves of the world in the process. He has been searching for it ever since, as he does not want its power to fall into the wrong hands, especially those of the government. He knows whoever possesses the blade controls incredible power that could be used to rule everyone and everything on the planet. Even I fear that someone with evil intentions may find it. Trivia * According to Falcatox, Shyne's concept came before Reed's, and Reed was added to have killed Shyne in a massive battle. It was also to give the mythical weapon, the Eternal Eclipse, a backstory * Reed's hat is apparently always at an angle, in every single appearance, drawing or on Roblox, his hat is at an angle. Falcatox has also enforced this as a rule to anyone who draws him to put the hat at an angle or they will be banned, which just shows how serious he is about it Category:NPC Category:Hex User Category:Holder of Strongest Man Alive